


The Napkin Thief

by Starjargon



Series: Roughly Translated... [4]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Catallus Interpretation, Catullus 12, Gen, Haiku, Humor, Roman poetry, Sarcasm, Scolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku of Catullus 12- Give back the napkin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Napkin Thief

Suffer my pen, thief!

Else return my napkin, now!

You stole- who does that?!


End file.
